Amish Paradise TCP
by Marie Nomad
Summary: A member of FoH meets with a Amish family man about mutants.


Okay, all characters are original. Friends of Humanity belongs to Marvel as well as the mutant concept. No flames please. 

Amish Paradise By Maria Cline 

It was quiet at the house as Jebediah Smith answered the door. It was early Monday morning, and Jebediah had a great deal of business to do. There were chores to be done and the barn needed to be raised. His two sons were out milking the cows and chopping firewood and his little daughter was inside with her mother preparing to cook lunch. The family had rested on Sunday and today was the day to catch up. Jebediah was a tall man with a thick black beard and a black suit. A typical Amish outfit. Standing there was a thirty some year old man wearing a business suit and carring a brief case. "Yes?" He asked with slight suspicion in his voice. 

"My name is John Carter and I'm representing the Friends of Humanity. Have you heard about them?" 

"Yes, I have heard about your organization. How can I help you?" 

"I need to talk to you about mutants." John answered. 

Jebediah nodded as he gestured toward a chair. "Would you like to have a seat?" 

John sat down without a word and continued, "Mutants are becoming a very dangerous problem in our world and in our way of life. You never know when the person next to you is really a monster." 

"Really." Jebediah said as he glanced at his pipe. He frowned as he put away the pipe. "So, you claim that they are Devil's children in disguise?" 

"Yes, they are destructive, dangerous and if we're not careful, they'll kill us and take over the world." 

Jebediah stroked his beard and asked, "Is that so? I thought that mutants are humans. After all, isn't it God who created us all?" 

"No. Not at all. They are monsters who like to destroy stuff and hurt innocent humans like us. They are the work of the Devil." 

"I see." Jebediah said calmly. "Even those who had saved the world? Even here, we heard of the Avengers or the Fantastic Four. Perhaps, these 'monsters' are created by man and not by the Devil alone." 

"The Avengers and the Fantastic Four are humans. True, there are a few mutant members but they had been criminals in the past. There was a mutant Avenger who killed his own father. You must understand that today's children might be tomarrow's criminals." 

"Papa!" a young voice call out. A six-year-old girl with blond hair and pretty blue eyes ran in and saw John. "Oh, I'm sorry if I'm interupting anything." 

"I wish you wouldn't interupt us like that. John, this is my daughter, Emily. Emily, this is John Carter of the Friends of Humanity." 

Emily bowed her head to the stranger and gulped a little. 

"He is here to talk to me about mutants. What is the problem?" 

Emily replied in a soft voice, "Mama is having difficulties with the stove again. She needs you to light it." 

"Tell her, I'll be there." Jebediah said in a reassuring voice. 

Emily nodded and ran out of the room. 

"Your daughter is the perfect example." John said, "How do you know she's not a mutant monster?" 

"My daughter is many things. She is God's gift to us. She is no monster." Jebediah said in a sharp voice, "All of my children are gifted and I will never part with any of them. They are created in God's eyes and I wish you not to consider them to be works of the Devil." 

"I understand. I'm sorry if you mistook my words. But, you never know considering the Amish never take genetic testing for all babies." John said as he gave Jebediah a slip of paper, "Here's a pamphlet about mutants and how to deal with them. If you spot any mutants, can you please call us or write to us?" 

"I'll put this to good use." Jebediah said as he smiled, "I have a busy day to do. Many chores to do and I have to work on that stove. Good day, Mr. Carter." 

John smiled as he replied, "Good day, Mr. Smith." He got up and went out of the door. Through the window, Jebediah watched the car drove off. 

"Is he gone?" Emily asked as she peeked her head out of the door. 

"Yes." Jebediah answered as he picked up his girl and went to the kitchen. 

Eve Smith stood at the stove frusterated. "The light went out again?" Jebediah asked as he put his daughter down. 

"Yes." Eve replied as she reached into the still hot embers and got out a peice without even flinching. "I couldn't restart the fire on my own." 

"I'll do it." Jebediah said as Eve returned the peice of ember to the stove. The man carefully put the pamplet into the door and stared at it. The paper burst into flames as Eve smiled. 

"Thank you." 

"You are welcome." 

"Who was that at the door?" 

"A man who is lost and confused." 

"Papa? Mama?" Emily asked as she looked up. "Would you still love me if I'm not gifted?" 

Eve replied as she brushed her daughter's hair, "You are God's gift to us. Even if you might not be gifted like your father and me or your brothers, you are still very special to us. And it might be a long time before your gift will surface. Come, help me cook our lunch and after that we have many chores to do." 

"Okay, Mama." 

Fin. 


End file.
